Sora Highwind Vs The World
by Blader 25
Summary: Sora Highwind thought it was okay dating a freshman after his breakup, but when he meets Kairi Winters, and they start dating, Sora finds he'll have to fight through seven Evil Ex's to win her love, and stay alive! Rated 'T' for language.
1. Chapter 1

SORA HIGHWIND VS. THE WORLD

I.

Not so long ago...

In the mysterious land...

Of Destiny Islands...

Sora Highwind was dating a freshman.

Sora Highwind poured pineapple juice into his cup, as one of his three friends asked, "Sora Highwind is dating a freshman?"

His other friend, who looked like he had just woken up from being out cold for a week, blinked and sputtered,

"Really? Is she hot?" he asked.

His other friend was currently captivated by a Nintendo DS lite, _The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past_ on screen.

"How old are you now Sora? Like, 20?" the other friend shot back.

"I'm not playing your little games, Fuu." Sora defended meekly.

"So, you're about to graduate High School." Fuu spat back, her one crimson eye trained on glaring Sora straight into nothingness. Over the course of five years, it hadn't worked...yet. Although, Sora did have a rash of bad luck sometimes...

"I'm 18, right?" Sora said confidently.

**Sora Highwind**

**Age: 18**

**Rating: AWESOME**

Sora's rather stone faced friend looked up from his breakfast again, looking at Sora. "Dating a freshman. Not bad, not bad."

"Thank You." Sora said happily.

Sora's other friend looked up from his DS, the game paused. He leaned in close to Sora. "So...did you guys...do 'it' yet?"

Sora immediately responded "We have done many things. We ride the bus. We have meaningful conversations about how yearbook club went, and about her friends and, um...you know...drama."

His other friend went back to his Nintendo DS.

The stone face looked at Sora. "Yeah, okay, have you even kissed her?"

Sora blushed a little. "We almost held once, but then she got embarrassed."

Fuu glared at Sora. "Well, aren't you pleased as punch."

"Well, what's her name?" the sleep ridden guy asked.

"Xion Chang. She's part Chinese." Sora said with bliss.

"Part Chinese? Explain, Sora." The guy said, still looking at Sora.

"Well, her mom is one fourth Chinese, while her dad is-" Sora started.

His other friend paused the DS again.

"Wicked! So, how did you meet her?"

"I believe I mentioned the bus?" Sora began.

"Is that seriously the end of your story?" Fuu shot at Sora.

"Yes. It is." Sora said. His friend with DS un-paused the game and went to work again.

"So, when do we get meet her?" the other guy asked.

"Oh _please_. Let it _soon_." Fuu sarcastically commented.

**DING-DONG!**

"That's for me." Sora said happily.

Sora opened the door a little as Xion Chang stood outside, shivering from either excitement, or chills, which for Destiny Islands' very warm climate was unusual.

**Xion Chang**

**Age: 15**

"You promise to be good?" Sora asked her.

"Of course I'll be good!" She happily said, her black bangs swaying as she said those words.

"No, really. Please be good." Sora pleaded.

"Am I normally not?" she questioned as the stone faced guy came to the door.

"Oh, hey, Xion, this is Hayner Stills. He's the talent."

**Hanyer Stills**

"**The Talent"**

**18 years old**

"Hey." Hayner said as he closed the door on Xion.

"Is she going to geek out on us?" Hayner hissed at Sora.

"She'll just sit in the corner, man." Sora hissed back.

Hayner stared at Sora. "I mean, I _want _her to geek out on us."

"She'll geek. She has the capacity to geek." Sora shot back.

Hayner re-opened the door. "You're good." he said, ushering Xion in.

Xion walked in, looking at the guitars, bass guitar and drums in the room. A ratty rug and pale tan walls made up the rest of the room, along with fireplace and posters.

"Wow..." Xion said.

"Xion, that's Fuu. Lemme get your coat." Sora said, taking Xion's large cloak off her, then promptly throwing it in the floor.

"Hi, sorry, what was your name?" Xion asked Fuu.

"Fuu." the silver haired girl said, single crimson eye looking blankly at Xion.

**Fuu Pines**

**Drummer**

**18 years old**

"You play the drums?" Xion said absentmindedly.

"...Yes." Fuu spoke.

"That is so _awesome_." Xion gaped.

"Xion, that's Young Tidus." Sora said, motioning to the guy on the couch.

"Hi, what do you play?" Xion asked cheerfully.

Tidus paused. "Uh, wow...Zelda...Tetris...Kingdom Hearts 358 Days...that's kind of a big question." He said, spacing out upon realizing what Xion really _meant_. "Oh. I'm not in the band. I just live here." he said.

**Young Tidus**

**Lives here**

**18 years old**

Sora and Hayner flicked their respective amps on. "Let's start with Launchpad McQuack." Sora said, causally, flicking his Rickenbacker bass' strings.

"That's not the name of the-" Hayner began.

Fuu lifted her drum sticks above her head and yelled, "WE ARE DESTINY BOB-OMB! 1-2-3-4!"

Bass guitar, acoustic guitar, and drums blended into one rocking rhythm. Xion could have sworn the distance between her and the band was miles away, the sound pushing them farther and farther...

"_Yeah, Yeah..._

_Yeah, Yeah..._

_Let me make your stasis...Momma-Momma Serpentine!_

_I've got a breathalyzer- and my body's clean!"_

Both Sora and Hayner rocked out on guitar and bass, urging each other on. Hayner screamed in delight as Sora played the bass solo, completely in the groove of the music.

The trio ended the song, as Xion stared in awe. "You guys...are so...amazing..." She said, breathless.

**LATER...**

Sora, Hayner, Fuu, and Young Tidus lounged around in Hayner's room. Young Tidus was reading a web-comic, while Hayner, Fuu and Sora sat on Hayner's bed.

"She seems nice." Hayner commented.

"Yeaaah." Sora said.

"She seems awesome." Young Tidus said.

"Yeaaah." Sora said.

Hayner whistled a low note.

"Sora, if your life had a face, I would punch it." Fuu said bitterly.

"Yeaaah...wait, what?" Sora said, confused and part shocked.

"I mean, are you really happy, or are you really evil?" Fuu asked bluntly.

"Like, do I have ulterior motives or something? I'm offended, Fuu." Sora said.

"Wounded, even?" Fuu glared.

"Hurt, Fuu." Sora said.

"You? Hurt?" Fuu snapped back.

Sora turned to Young Tidus. "Tidus, you were saying she seems awesome."

"Yeah, she seems awesome." Young Tidus said.

"Yeaaaah..." Sora dreamily said.

Hanyer whistled again.

**ELSEWHERE...**

Sora entered his apartment-correction- his roommate's apartment. He just slept there.

"Before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, yes, I'm dating a 15 year old." Sora said, as he took off his black over-jacket.

**Demyx Wells**

**Roomate**

**22 years old**

**Rating: 7.5/10**

Demyx looked up from his NOW magazine. "Awww... Is _he_ cute?" he asked.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Sora fake laughed.

"Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?" Demyx asked Sora.

Sora looked at Demyx, before walking into the bathroom. "Do you _see_ another bed in here?" he asked.

Ownership Diagram:

Bed- _Demyx_

Throw rug- _Demyx_

Lame Poster- Sora

Easy chair- Demyx

Sora's clothes- Sora

Computer- _Demyx_

Lamp- _Demyx_

Shelf- _Demyx_

TV- _Demyx_

Video games and consoles- _Demyx_

Demyx surveyed the surroundings. "Yeah. You're totally my bitch forever." the blonde mullet wearing, gay roommate said.

Sora walked out the bathroom. "So. About the whole seventeen year old thing. Don't tell to many people."

Demyx looked ahead. "You know me..."

"I mean, don't tell my sister." Sora said.

Demyx folded up his newspaper as he said, "You know me..." and went towards the restroom, texting on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Sora asked Demyx.

**RIIIIIIIIIING!**

Sora picked up the phone.

"Fifteen years old? Scandal!" said Sora's sister.

**Namine Highwind**

**Younger Sister**

**17 years old**

**Rating: 'T' for Teen**

"Who told you?" Sora asked Namine.

"Demyx. Duh." Namine said.

"That gossipy bitch." Sora muttered.

"You know me..." Demyx said, peering out of the bathroom, on a another cell phone.

"Demyx!" Sora yelled at him.

Demyx hung up.

"Who is this mysterious child you date?" Namine questioned.

"Her name is Xion. Xion Chang." Sora said.

"A fifteen year old part Chinese _freshman_? You're ridiculous." Namine countered.

"It's a Catholic school too." Sora added.

"With the uniform and everything?" Namine continued asking.

"Yeah, the whole deal..." Sora mumbled.

"Oh my gosh, you haven't-" Namine said with shock.

"No, no. _No_. We haven't even held hands. I think she hugged me once." Sora said.

"Um, Sora. Why are you doing this?" Namine asked Sora. He rubbed his head, and then rubbed his spiky brown hair.

"I don't know...it's just nice, you know? It's just...simple." Sora half-said, half moaned.

"It's been over a year since you got dumped by she-who-will-not be-named." Namine continued.

Sora looked down at the magazine Demyx had set down, showing a girl with striking blue eyes, and more striking blue hair.

"So, are you legitimately moving on, or is this you being insane?" Namine asked him.

Sora held his face with his hand.

"Can I get back to you on that?" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

BRRRRRRRINNNNGGGGGGGG!

The school bell for St. Rinoa's School for Youth rang loudly.

Sora and Demyx stood outside the school gates.

"Sora, I hate you." Demyx coldly said.

"C'mon, it isn't that bad." Sora countered back.

"Hey guys!" Xion cheerily said, seeing Sora and Demyx outside.

"Oh hey Xion, this is my gay roommate Demyx. He's gay." Sora nonchalantly spoke.

"Oh! Do you wanna who in my class in gay?" Xion happily asked.

"Does he wear glasses?" Demyx quizzed her.

"Yeah, how did-" Xion started.

"Demyx, be gone. Now." Sora nervously laughed.

Demyx walked by Sora, then clutched Xion's shoulders. "You're too good for him. Run." he told her.

* * *

**Just a short teaser. Chapter Two soon!**


End file.
